


Sleepy Bois Mafia Family

by bananaaaa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss, Revenge, Steve Rogers's Sadness Errands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaaaa/pseuds/bananaaaa
Summary: Tommy,16, is a regular kid to the outside world, but get to know his family, and that all changes. His family is one of the most feared mafia in town. Phil, 20-30?, Techno, 19, and wilbur, 19, the strong leaders of The sleepy boys inc. or easyer known as sbi. Their rival gang and the other most feared gang, the dream team, lead by dream needed something to get back at phil. With a little digging they find just what they need.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Sleepy Bois Mafia Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my second ever writing so don't be mad if I don't capitalize anything. I also wrote this at school sooooooo I was sleep deprived :) Ideas to add on would be great at the bottom!

Tommy was a average 16 year old kid he was smart had a great best friend, tubbo, and an awesome family. But no one knows that. Everyone else just think he has a clingy best friend and a weird family. Tommy had to admit his family does look odd from the outside. He has his dad phil and his two older twin brothers both 19 Wilbur and technoblade. Though they go by Wil and Techno. On the inside of Tommy’s family it’s crazy. they are a mafia family, tommy knows that they are in the mafia business but isn’t involved because he is too young, but honestly tommy doesn’t want to be in it. The mafia group called the sleepy bois inc or shorter as SBI. His family is one of the most feared and power mafia there is with phil as the boss and wil and techno as the vice, nothing could be stronger. You would think they are mean but honestly they are a bunch of softies around tommy. when tommy gets home they act like a normal family eating dinner, laughing, and watching movies. When tommy was first adopted Phil didn’t want anyone to know about tommy for his safety so in school he goes by tommy Innit instead of tommy watson. 

\---------------------------------------------

On the other side of town there is another big mafia group called the dream team. lead by the feared Dream with his two closest friends george and sapnap. They are rivals to the SBI and the only other big mafia there is. The sbi had just pulled off major bank, taking out one of the ports the dream team uses while almost killing a dream team member named badboyhalo. Dream was furious and needed to get back and him. Dream really needed something so he could take over the sbi and become the biggest gang. He knew he couldn’t take down wil or techno so he couldn't get any leverage out of them . So dream sent a trusted allie eret to do some digging. Eret followed Wilbur almost everywhere in the shadows. He watch him in his home and walking around. Then he started to notice something a boy around 16 blonde hair is always with the family, but eret knew phil only had 2 kids. So he started digging and finally found little tommy. He very quickly plugged in a flash drive and started downloading the files. when it was done he started his way to dreams office. when he got there he knocked and was let in by sapnap. He quietly gave the flash drive to dream and walked away. Eret was known for not talking so dream was not surprised. He then plugged in the drive and a evil smile grew across his face. He spent all night looking at tommy reading about how he was adopted and where he goes to school. he learned that phil had kept him under the radar for the whole time he has lived with phil. Dream was honestly surprised on how good tommy’s life was hidden, but it wasn’t good enough. Soon dream thought, soon he would have his revenge.

\---------------------------------------------

a couple days later it was like any day for tommy. Techno wakes him up and he gets ready for school. Wilbur drives tommy and tubbo on his way to grab coffee for the older family members. Tommy was dropped off and walked into his class with tubbo. It was a normal day talking with tubbo and learn until his 6th period class. a hour into the class the phone rang. After the call the teacher said “tommy it’s for you, you are going home.” tommy was a little confused because phil said they would be busy today and wouldn’t be home when he got there, but guessed it cleared up. He said bye to tubbo and started walking to the office. When he got there he knows something was wrong. There was a man with a white bandana and a fire symbol on his shirt. tommy had never seen this man in the office but imagined it was new staff. Then the door shut behind him. He quickly turned to see a man in blue with white clout glasses. Then it clicked techno had showed him a picture of 3 men, and talked to him about their rival gang the dream team. Then a man in green with a smiley face mask that covers his whole face walked out with a file. “Tommy Innit?” he says. Tommy just laughs nervously and says "yep that me." Dream then says “this should be updated Tommy watson. “ At that moment Tommy panicked he laughs and says “what do you mean i don’t know a tommy watson...” Dream laughs and says “tommy, tommy, tommy, what are we going to do with you..” as soon as he says that something comes from behind tommy and knocks him out. Sapnap picks up tommy and walks to the car throwing him in the back. Dream walks back to the room where all the office people are hostage. He shoots at random killing half and leaves a message for the sbi when they come to get tommy. He leaves at that and gets in the car with tommy, sap, and george to drive to their base. 

\---------------------------------------------

The watson family is at the office when they get the notification there was a school shooting at tommy’s school. They drive as quick as they can to see parents hugging their children. They walk up to the police, and are quickly pointed to a person by a ambulance. They arrive and the person in the ambulance says one think “dream team has ADOPTED some good digging people. INNIT it great? “ As soon as the lady finished her sentence all three men’s hearts dropped. Dream had found out about Tommy. And now he was taken. When they return home the contemplated what to do. When they heard a knock at the door. They quickly opened the door to find an envelope. They brought it inside and just stared at it. The honestly didn’t want to open it. The suspense was unbearable so techno took it and ripped it open. 2 things feel out a polaroid and a note. they kept the photo face down and read the letter. it read “ hello sbi we found out you had a little rat in your family. He was so easy to get a hold of you should try better. Don’t worry we won’t f*** him up too bad . you will be sent a letter for further instructions so have fun wondering - dream team” As soon as the finished the letter they went for the picture. Slowly they turned it over to see their little angel tommy, knocked out with his hands tied behind his back with duct tape over his mouth. The thing that caught their eyes was the purple and blue lump on his left wrist. You could tell just from looking at the photo it was broken. That shook phil to the core . he could tell how hurt and uncomfortable tommy was and phil couldn’t take it. He had to walk away. Wilbur started tearing up, and techno just got mad but he couldn’t do any about it. 

\---------------------------------------------

back at dreams base tommy sat in a chair feet tied to the chairs legs and one arm tied to the chair. Luckily when george had tried to tie tommy’s other hand to the chair tommy passed out from pain so they spared his arm and left it in his lap. When he woke sapnap, dream, and george were all staring at him. He saw they had a pill bottle and some bandages next to them. Dream was the first to talk he said “ hello tommy” tommy didn’t say anything back . sapnap frowned and said “ tommy it isn’t nice to not respond after someone talks to you.” so tommy squeaked out “hello” they dream team all laughed. while they were laughing tommy looked down at his wrist. his eyes got huge when he saw the state his hand and wrist was in. he tried to move his hand and groaned in pain when it didn’t work. When he made that noise that all looked back at him. Then dream for back on topic. he said “ tommy we need to ask a few questions if you help us we can give you pain meds and wrap up that wrist to help make the pain and swelling go down. all tommy did was nod his head. dream smiled at the response. so he started asking questions. they ended with tommy back unconscious from a beating after not answering any of the questions, like where is their main base and many more personal questions. Although they thought tommy just wasn’t complying he honestly didn’t know the answer at all the questions. Most things phil didn't tell tommy because he didn't feel the need to at the time. After tommy was passed out dream gave him some medicine and wrapped his wrist feeling bad for the teen. They soon untied him and brought him to a room. The room was in the basement and had a small bed that he was laid in. Then all three left locking the door knowing they will return soon.


End file.
